


candy wrappers

by caesarjoestar



Series: lemon drops and bubblegum [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: (but not much angst), (mostly comfort), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Freddy has a shitty day and school and Billy comforts him.





	candy wrappers

**Author's Note:**

> title from candy wrappers by summer salt

“Where is he?” Mary wondered out loud. As always the entire Vasquez family (minus Freddy) stood outside the school next to the bus stop.

  
  
Billy furrowed his brow, “I don't know, he was fine at lunch.”

 

  
“Maybe he went to the bathroom?” Darla added.

 

  
“Maybe,” Mary nodded, “But if he doesn’t get out here soon we’re gonna’ miss the bus.”

 

  
Billy looked between his family and back to the school, knowing that if he didn’t do anything they would very likely have to walk home and he honestly didn’t want to do that in the freezing January weather. “I’ll go look for him.”

 

  
“No Billy don’t-” Mary tried to stop him to no avail as Billy was already out of earshot and sprinting across to the school.

 

  
First of all, Billy went to Freddy’s English classroom, knowing that it was the last class he had that day. Unfortunately all he found there were a few stragglers in the hallway the teacher packing away for the day. He then made his way over to the nearest bathroom, as he entered it was completely silent except for the faint sounds of someone sniffling.

 

  
“Freddy?” He called out.

 

  
There was a sharp intake of air and then a soft voice called out, “ _Billy?_ ” from the farthest stall away from the door.

 

  
“Are you okay?”

 

  
“I’m fine.” Freddy hiccuped, obviously not okay.

 

  
Billy rested his hand against the stall door, “Can you open the door for me?” He questioned.

 

  
He heard the other boy sigh and then there was the click of the door being unlocked, slowing swinging open and revealing and obviously still crying, Freddy. His cheeks were red and stained with tear tracks, he was shaking and gripping tightly onto his crutch.

 

  
“What happened?” Billy asked worriedly.

  
Freddy’s lip wobbled as he tried to stop himself from bursting into tears, “The Bryers’, man, they can be really shitty. Even though they’ve said all the same shit before about me being disabled, or us being foster kids, or whatever else- I don’t know it just- _it just got to me today_.”

 

  
Reaching to pull his friend into a well-needed hug, Billy said, “It’s okay, sometimes it just happens.”

 

  
Instead of answering Freddy just buried his head in his friend's neck and sniffing loudly.

 

  
The two boys stayed like that for a few moments before Billy remembered, “Oh shit, we’re gonna’ miss the bus!” He all but shouted.

 

  
Freddy’s head snapped up, his eyes going as wide as saucers, “Oh God, we gotta’ go!” He moved to leave but did it too fast, almost tripping over his own crutch until Billy grabbed him and steadied him.

 

  
“Stupid, dumb leg,” Freddy said with a frustrated groan, but Billy just grabbed his free hand and nodded towards the door.

 

  
The boys did manage to just about make it to the school bus just before it left, much the relief of Mary and sat together in comfortable silence the entire time.  


* * *

  
As they all got home Victor and Rosa both rushed over to make sure Freddy was okay, as the evidence of his tears was still very much visible.

 

  
“I’m okay, guys,” Freddy reassured them with a smile.

 

  
Turning to Billy, Rosa gave him a grateful and knowing smile. “Thank you for comforting him,” She said, nodding down to their still interlocked hands.

 

  
If they were honest both of the boys had forgotten they were still holding hands, it had felt so normal and natural to them that they hadn’t even registered it.

 

  
“Oh, uh, yeah- no problem,” Billy stammered out, his face going bright red in the process.  


* * *

  
After dinner that night and when both the boys were done with their chores and they had gone back to their room, Billy looked over the edge of the top bunk at where Freddy was quietly watching Youtube videos on his laptop.

 

  
“You know I still have some money left over from when I use to busk.”

 

  
“Okay?” Freddy said, confused as he craned his neck up to look at Billy.

 

  
“Wanna go to 7-11 and buy a fuck-ton of candy with me?”

 

  
“Absolutely,” Freddy grinned.

 

  
“Come on then,” He called, jumping down from his bed, swiftly making his way over to the window and leaping from it, “ _Shazam!_ ”  


* * *

  
They returned back to their bedroom arms full of different kinds incredibly unhealthy treats, they both crawled until the covers of Freddy’s bed, opening his laptop back up and munching on the food and watching Netflix together.

 

  
Freddy began to feel more and more tired, leaning his head on Billy’s shoulder, “Thanks, dude,” He sighed sleepily.

 

  
“It’s no problem,” He replied, unable to keep his own eyes open and nuzzling Freddy’s hair and falling asleep cuddled into the other boy's side.

**Author's Note:**

> freebat is such a pure ship i love my boys so much :')


End file.
